


I Love It When It's Your Voice

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal is drunk, M/M, More Fluff, Pure Crack, SO MUCH FLUFF, Why Did I Write This?, hannibal is pissed off against mariah carey, i dunno but enjoy, i'm not even sorry, murder husbands but without the murder, the food is not people btw, will can handle wine and whiskey, will is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal doesn't like Christmas' songs. Or at least he pretends to. Will likes being a little shit with his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It When It's Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at writting something with these two and the first time I actually publish something and I had so much fun.  
> This is pure crack and fluff (with a bit of feels). Nothing more. Nothing less.
> 
> The idea came up a little while ago, my mom is a fan of Mariah Carey's song (you know which one I'm talking about) and I hate her so much for singing it all day long when Christmas arrives. I hate it so much that I started singing the song with her every goddamn times. I hate my life. (It's been years, mom, stop it pls)
> 
> Please, be gentle with me, english is NOT my native language and It's the first time I let myself being like "fuck it" and publish something, gdi. So, yeah, basically.
> 
> Enjoy !

_Not again !_ Not that stupid song, _again_ , Hannibal thought, walking beside Will while making their last purchases for Christmas Eve. After hearing that stupid Mariah Carey's song for days everytime he walked in shops after stores he went in. Every. Fucking. Shops. And now he's having the song stuck in his head for a full week.

He let out an exasperated sigh.

"What's the matter ?" Will asked, turning his head in Hannibal's direction with a questioning look, gripping a little tighter his husband's gloved hand.

"Nothing." Hannibal responded, giving his attention to a well disposed turkey in front of him.

"No, no 'nothing', Hannibal. Something's in your mind, something's troubling you or--"

"Everything is for the better, Will." He lied.

Will didn't let go of his hand and was watching closely Hannibal. He felt Will's gaze following him, following every move.

"I know when you're lying, you know ?" Will leaned a bit closer, brushing his arm against Hannibal's. "It's the only moment you avoid looking at me." He continued with a smirk.

Hannibal briefly closed his eyes and let out a sigh again. A bit annoyed. Why was he annoyed because of a goddamn commercial song in the first place ? And why was he so embarrassed to tell Will about it ? He abandonned the turkey and gave his full attention to Will.

"This--" Hannibal pointed a finger in the air, designating the melody for Will to listen to it, "--is unbearable. I am at the very edge to actually find this woman and let her rot in a room with only her own song on repeat until her own meat spoils itself." Hannibal said with a very serious tone, his eyes turning in a shade of red.

Will's face was blank. He tried not to laugh. He really tried. And he grinned, his grin became so wide he had to place a hand against his mouth to contain his laughter.

He failed.

"Oh my God, Hannibal," he said, trying to catch his breath. "You do really pay attention to everything, don't you ? Even about that kind of thing. It must be really... boring."

Hannibal's gaze was full of anger and annoyance. His mouth twitched. His nerves were going to drop.

"I'm sorry, it's just--" He cleared his throat, "You can absolutely bear everything when you want to, at least you don't give anything away, why not doing it now ?"

"It is a bit harder than you think when the said song is in your head, repeating itself, for the seven consecutive day." He mumbled, he wanted to go out of the shop or wanted to cover his ears with his own hands like a child. He couldn't care less.

Hannibal didn't like this. His own brain betraying himself.

 _What now ?_ His head was slowly starting to pound. His own body couldn't bear the song anymone. It was too much.

 _What now ?_ He thought once again. A Headache ? Wonderful. He wanted to go home and start cooking his full Christmas Eve dinner for his Will. He wanted to have a quiet and pleasant evening with Bach in the backgroud. Finer music, at last. Great, now he's confronting a chef d'oeuvre with a total piece of--

"Let's just have what we need and let's get out of here. Did you choose the one you wanted ?" Will leaned against Hannibal's side and planted a kiss on his cheek with cold lips.

"You are freezing." Hannibal stated.

"No shit, who's the one who wanted to go grocery shopping on Christmas Eve ?  Ah, yes, because my silly husband wanted a today's fresh turkey for dinner." Will pointed. Hannibal could literally taste his sarcasm if he wanted to.

"The fresher the better," Will rolled his eyes. He grabbed the turkey he was examinating for the last twenty minutes. "We will need some vegetables and we will be over all of this, my dear Will." He took the basket in one hand and Will's hand in the other.

They browsed the shop one last time, catching everything they needed and headed home. Sweet, quiet home.

_

They lived in a place surrounded by thin trees. Not exactly a forest but enough to be considered like one. Their home, a giant wooden house with a garden, flowers garden, and a barn not too far away behind. They had their own little stream, not large enough to fish but the stream headed to a lake a few miles away where Will could fish whenever he pleased. They crossed the little bridge and parked the car next to the house.

It was their little heaven, their own little place of quietness. Hannibal and Will fell in love with the place the moment they saw it. Hannibal for the huge mansion itself – the spacious kitchen and the numerous rooms the house offered – and because of the garden. And Will for the privacy and the possibility of fishing nearer than before when he lived in Wolf Trap. He dearly missed his old house but this new home somehow reminded him of his safe boat on the sea when every lights were turned on. A house, alone in the wood with enough space for the dogs. Of course for the dogs, too. They cut their own Christmas Tree this year. It was possible now that they were the owners of quite a big space of this place. They could do whatever they wanted and, for that, Will was grateful.

_

Once settled in their little place of peace, Hannibal cut woods and placed it in the fireplace. Will fucking loved watching Hannibal doing this. He loved it. He was watching Hannibal through the window, trying not to be caught but he knew Hannibal knew. He knew Hannibal knew because everytime he chopped wood, Hannibal would go only with a shirt, every muscles could be easily seen through the thin fabric and because he offered his backside to Will. Will couldn't miss it. Never.

He pourred two mugs of coffee once the fire was high enough and then began the preparation for their dinner.

_

Hannibal was in the middle of preparing the turkey, oven already warm and Will was already at his second glass of whiskey while Hannibal was at his second of wine.

And it happened.

Will was humming _that_ song.

 _Not in my house_ , Hannibal thought.

Hannibal stopped abruptly. Turning his face to Will almost immediately Will thought he heard his neck break.

"What do you think you are you doing ?" Hannibal said, menacing, hands in the air, fingers full of _farce aux marrons._

"Hmm ?" Will responded, lips sealed, wide blue eyes looking right at him in return, feigning innocence.

"Will… I-- no. Whatever you think you are doing, it would be wise of you to stop in this very moment."

Will took a sip of his drink, trying to hide his grin behind his glass. "And what exactly am I doing ?"

"You are perfectly aware of what you are doing, William." He wiped his hands on his apron.

Will took it as a future menace and headed to the front of the kitchen started to laugh, he had to :

_« I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_There's just one thing I need... »_

He whispered, between two giggles.

He could not finish the second sentence that he heard Hannibal pacing in the kitchen and dangerous footsteps following him.

Will started to run.

 _Oh, fuck._ He thought when he saw Hannibal making his way upstairs two stairs at the time.

Will enjoyed being chased a bit too much. Hannibal was so close, Will surprised himself at being quicker than he thought. Hannibal wasn't a fool, he anticipated one of Will's move and pushed him against a wall. Limbs against limbs. Chest against chest. Their noses bumped against the other. Will could feel the breath of his husband hot and wet, could almost taste the sweet wine on his lips.

"Already feeling tired, love ?" He teased.

"You talk too much,"  _and sing too much,_ he thought.

Will tried to pull himself free of Hannibal strong hands that held his wrists above his head. Messy dark curls falling into his eyes.

Hannibal, even when they played, was always too serious and dangerous. Once again, Will loved that a bit too much.

"You love it when I'm being too vocal." He responded with a smirk.

"Quiet." Hannibal said, his eyes piercing. Turning almost dark with desire.

Will leaned against Hannibal's cheek, mouth close to his ear. 

"Make me." He whispered.

Hannibal's mouth curled up into a feral smile, eyes on Will's parted lips and his grip on Will's wrists tightened. Will was certain they would be bruised.

And then Will licked his lips.

Hannibal's mouth crushed against Will's, it was brutal, passionnate. All teeth and tongue. Will moaned against Hannibal's mouth and Hannibal swallowed it all. He freed Will's wrists and placed his hand in his husband's dark curls, the other around his throat. Will felt himself going numb, too much adrenaline combined with arousal made his knees weak. He needed a bed, their bed, now.

It didn't matter how many times, countless of times, they kissed, feeling Hannibal's lips on his own was the most wonderful thing in his life. Feeling his rough hands -- and gentle and kind hands when Hannibal chose to be anything but -- on his body, everywhere at the same time, it's the only time he felt entirely alive. When they made love it was almost like a religious experience. Hannibal made him whole. Made him his. And he won't spare a single thing in his life in exchange of this amazing man.

His man. His husband. His.  _Mine._

Will's hands wandered on Hannibal's shirt and then lower, lower, when he finally reached the bulge pressed against Hannibal's slack, they both pulled away from each other lips when they jumped, sound of the oven's timer broke them appart. 

 "Later." Hannibal whispered against Will's jaw.

And he walked away. Leaving Will wanting for more, lips swollen and wet, the ache between his legs abandonned. He touched his wrists, rubbed each of them a few seconds before heading downstairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen, Hannibal was already back in his apron. Calm. Brows furrowed in concentration. Both of their glasses refiled. Will was grateful and silently thanked Hannibal for that. He placed a hand at the small of Hannibal's back.

"Do you want me to set the table ?" Will asked, feeling a bit out of place, arousal still aching in his entire body. He had to occupy himself. _And my fingers,_ he thought.

"Yes, please." Hannibal straightened a little, smiling to Will.

It was Christmas Eve, for God's sake. They certainly weren't going to waste the food for half a hour of pleasure. Plus, they had all night right after their bellies would be full and content. _That's how I keep loosing weight after eating during years Hannibal's fancy meals,_ Will thought. If he had to be honest with himself, fishing and going for a long walk with the dogs weren't the way he kept his body well maintained. He felt young, not that he was particulary old but he felt younger. Oh, what we do for love. _And what love is doing to us._  

Will finished his whiskey in a single gulp and waited for Hannibal to bring them their dinner. He suddenly felt self-aware of his state, shirt rumpled, jeans a little wet between his thighs. He cursed and headed upstairs and changed into something more accommodating for Christmas Eve.

When Hannibal made his way in the dining room, a pleased smile was on his lips when he saw Will into different and much more proper clothes. He loved his Will in a shirt and suit jacket. The first two buttons opened and the pants Hannibal liked when Will was wearing it. It curved his ass and his legs were trapped a little too tight into them. He was always openly staring at his well defined legs and, of course, a little higher when Will couldn't see. But Hannibal knew he knew. As Will knew Hannibal knew when he was chopping wood.

Hannibal disposed Will's plate in front of him. Then cupped his jaw and kissed him. Softly, a chaste kiss. He leaned a little longer and Hannibal pulled back about just an inch.

« Bon appétit, mon amour. » He breathed against Will's lips.

_

They ate their dinner, slowly, savouring each bite. Savouring every courses. Doing small talks. Will tried several times to guess what his presents were but Hannibal gave nothing away. They were all lovingly disposed under the Christmas Tree already. Waiting to be opened.

They refiled each other glasses many times, Will switching between whiskey and wine but Hannibal kept opening bottles and soon, they started to laugh a bit too much about nothing and everything. Will's face flushed and Hannibal's body was too hot.

But they didn't care, it was Christmas Eve.

They were together. With good food and good wine. They were content. They were happy. And it was all that mattered.

Even the dogs were allowed to have their own plate but they remained in the kitchen.

_

At the end, when they finished dessert and they were sitting on the couch, in front of the fireplace. Still with their drinks in hand. Will's back comfortable against Hannibal's chest and his head perfectly placed in the hollow of Hannibal's neck. Hannibal's free arm around Will's middle, hand in Will's, toying with his husband's wedding ring and watching their joined hands. Watching the reflection and the occasionals _tick_ of their golden rings when they touched.

When, suddenly…

It happened, _again_.

But it wasn't from Will. It was from Hannibal. Hannibal was not humming. He was fucking singing the song.

Will joined him. Singing along with Hannibal.

 

_« I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you... »_

 

After all, they had way too many drinks.

Will had tears rolling miserably on his cheeks and Hannibal tried to hold his belly. They laughed and laughed again, they had to catch their breath. Hannibal leaned against Will and wiped Will's tears away at the corner of his eyes with his thumbs.

"You know, the song is right." Hannibal said, standing on his feet, more accurately, trying to stand on his feet. The room was spinning around him. It's been a while since he was this drunk.

"Hmm ? What--"

He didn't let Will finish his sentence, Hannibal grabbed him by the sleeve and pulled him tight against him, whispering in his ear :

"All I really want for Christmas is you. Come. I am going to let you unwrapped an early present tonight."

He took his hand and lead the way to their bedroom. They bumped a few times against each other, laughed a bit too loud, said _shhh_ to some walls when they hit them and finally, finally, they were in front of the bedroom door.

Hannibal turned to Will, a huge grin on his face. Will wasn't so much better himself. He couldn't tell if his cheeks hurt because he was flushed or because he smiled too much. He couldn't care less.

Hannibal kissed him, sloppily and clumsily throughout their bedroom until he hit their bed and sat at the edge. He kissed him one last time and started.

Will watched Hannibal carefully, watching every move Hannibal made on himself. Slowly 'unwrapping' himself.

And he sang. _One last time._

He unbuttoned his shirt.

 

_« I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas Tree... »_

 

He let his shirt slide over his arms and let it fall on the floor. He was really drunk. 

Will couldn't stop giggling, let his arms wandering on Hannibal's body, helping 'unwrapping' him. After all, it was Will's present. He had to.

Hannibal took a step back and Will remained at the edge of the bed.

He continued,

 

_« Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door... »_

 

Hannibal was chuckling like a kid, trying desperately to unzip his pants. Will was crying of laughter. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here. Let me unwrap my present, goddamnit. Hannibal," He grabbed Hannibal by the waistband of his boxer and pulled him against him. Trying to no let him go away again.

Hannibal was watching him slip his hands in his briefs and he carefully dragged Hannibal against his chest, still slowly removing his boxer inch after inch. Hannibal still singing. He really tried his best to sing without laughing but he couldn't help it.

Hannibal's forehead was pressed against Will's.

 _« All... I... Want... For... Christmas... Is... You... »_ He finished with kissing Will, Hannibal completly naked on top of him now.

They found themselves tangled with each other. Hannibal's face now in the hollow of Will's neck who was slowly stroking with hand Hannibal's hair. He left a warm kiss on Hannibal's forehead.

They were lying on their bed, too drunk to continue. Content. The only thing they could do was to affectionately caress the other. Fingertips on a cheek. Palm on a chest. Hand grabbing the other's hand.

After a while. Will removed his clothes and laid back down in the sheets, positioning his head on Hannibal's heart.

"I still want to fully unwrap my gift tomorrow." Will said, almost asleep.

"Tomorrow morning, you will have breakfast in our bed and I will give you every present. Everything. Even the one still half unwrapped." He said with a smirk.

Will let out a pleased sigh and tilted his head a little. Facing Hannibal.

"Merry Christmas, Hannibal. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, my love." He cupped Will's jaw, bringing him closer and kissed him one last time on the lips. Softly. Lovingly.

"And I love only you."

Will let his head fall on Hannibal's heart, again. Closed his eyes and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

He smiled. Then they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think ? Let me know :D I would much appreciate your comments and/or critics.
> 
> Once again, sorry if I did any mistakes. I'll try to correct everything. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Merry Christmas, Fannibals. <3 (the heart is people, shhh)


End file.
